My broken heart
by UNAREB
Summary: Mitchie is in a car crash with her parents, she is the only one to live. both of her parents died. what happens when she goes to live with the Grays? Whta happens when Shane calls the cops? Will Mitchie be ok? Whta about Nate and Caitylin and Jason?
1. Chapter 1

**ok hey guys. this is only a teaser. i will update when i get 5 or more reviews so i hope you like it tell me what you all think.**

I woke up with this feeling as if something was going to go wrong. I couldn't tell what it was though. I tried to put it to the back of my mind. I got dressed and went down stairs.

"Morning honey." My Mum said from in front of the oven.

"Morning Mum, what are you making?" She was looking out the window while flipping the pan.

"Pancakes. We're going to the mall right after you eat. And we have to bring your Dad with us. He has a meeting with one of the owners of one of the store there." She told me. Dad owns a hardware store and he often had meetings with a friend of his with an other hardware store.

After we ate we were all in the car driving to the mall. Dad was driving and Mum was next to him. I was in the back listening to my Ipod. I was sing along with out knowing. My Mum turned around and took one of the earphones out of my ear.

"Ipod, please." She put out her hand out for me to give it to her. She plugged it into the radio. "If you're going to sing along with it we want to hear the music as well." She explained. Suddenly that strange feeling that was in my stomach came to the front of my mind again. I tried to push it back again but it didn't work. I opened my mouth to sing along with the song.

I stopped when I saw it all happen. One second I was singing and the next the car is flipping upside down.

The truck in front of us had come to a sudden stop. Then it started to move backwards. My dad tried to move away from it so he move to the other side of the road but then another car came crashed into his side of the car. The car started to twirl around in circles. Then all of a sudden we were rolling over. I was sitting in the middle at the back when it went through the fence and started rolling down the massive hill we were on.

The last thing I remember was screaming, and then I blacked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I woke with a massive headache and pain in my side.

"Oh, thank god." This woman I had never seen in my life said. "I'll go get the doctor." She said and left me. She came back a few minutes later with a doctor.

"Glad to see you're up Mitchie. Ok so you have a stitches on you side and you will have a sore head for a while, you banged it fairly badly." He told me.

"Can I see my parents?" I already knew something happened when I asked. I saw by the look on his face.

"I am very sorry, but we lost them. Your father was killed with the impact when the car hit you. And your Mother died from the impact when you where rolling. When you stopped a rock came through side of the car on her side. It's a miracle that you're alive. I am sorry." He told me. My eyes had already spilled tears by now.

"What is going to happen to me? I am only 16." I asked.

"Well that is were this lovely lady here comes in." he pointed to the same woman that went out and got him. When I turned around to look at him again he had already left. I turned back to her.

"Mitchie, do you know who I am?" she asked.

"I am sorry but I don't." I said.

"Well. Mitchie I am Alice Gray. I am your godmother and my husband is your godfather. Your parents and I were very close. So when you were born. They asked us to be your godparent. And to look after you if anything ever happened to them." She told me.

"So, am I living with you then?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes. You will be living with my three sons, my husband and myself." She answered.

"Where do you live?"

"We live in L.A. I am sorry that you're going to move. But I have my youngest son with me he's the same age as you so he will help you." I was happy that she had some one with her so it wouldn't be just us.

"When are we leaving?"

""In about three or four days." Then her phone started to sing SOS by connect 3. She answered it. "Nate, yeah she's up now… just come straight up…. We have to go back to the house and help her… don't worry we will be home in time of the shoot… just hurry up she's allowed to leave when ever. Ok see you soon honey be careful."

O0o0o0o0oo

It was about half an hour later when a boy with brown curly hair and soft brown eyes came in carrying a bag. "Nate finally you're here." Alice said.

"Sorry Mum traffic. Hi Mitchie I'm glad to see you are wake. I brought some clothes for you to change into so we can leave."

I took the bag from him and went to the bathroom to change. He had brought my favourite pair of jeans and my favourite top that was a light blue. I went back out to find only Nate. "How did you know?" I asked.

"What?" he asked in return.

"How did you know these clothes were my favourite?"

"I had help. I called a friend and she said that girl's favourite clothes would be at the top of the pile." He told me.

"Well, thank you." We then had to leave so I could get packed.

**so the chapters will get longer. so review. i will update with 5 reveiws.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so hey guys thanks so much for the reviews. I ask of 5 and I get 7. Yay go all of you.**

**So enjoy this chapter. So it's short**

It was the night before I had to leave to go live in L.A. My room was all packed up and already on its way there. Nate had been great. He helped me pack everything.

I was in my room with, my best friend Serria, We were having a sleepover. She was there through every thing together. And now we were being separated.

We were lying on the floor just talking when I looked over at my wall, when I saw a Connect 3 poster I forgot to pack. That's when it clicked. Nate Gray. THE Nate Gray from Connect 3. Why didn't I connect the dots until now?

"Nate." I yelled.

He came running in. "What happened? What's wrong?" He asked.

"You. Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?" he seemed confused.

"That you are one third of Connect 3"

He had this look on his face. "I thought you knew and was being polite about it. Is it ok that you are going to live with us?"

"No it's fine. Do you know how happy I am to be living with real musicians? Oh no that means I have to live with Shane Gray." I was happy that I would get to live with Nate and Jason. Nat seamed so nice and caring but Shane was the Bad Boy of the press.

"Don't worry about it, he's barely home and when he is he stays in his room."

"Ok as long as he isn't rude to me."

He left then to let Serria and I enjoy our last night together. We stayed awake for a while until she fell asleep. I tried to sleep but every time I closed my eyes I saw the accident.

I got up and went down stairs in my fuzzy slipper. I looked around for a cup. I couldn't find one I looked in the cupboards. Haha I found one in the dishwasher. I filled the kettle and made my self a hot chocolate.

When I finished I went to sit down in the front room. I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. I let a tear fall out of my eyes.

I heard some one come down the stair. "Mitchie are you ok?" Alice asked coming down the stairs.

"Yeah." I chocked out.

She came over and wrapped her arms around me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I nodded. "I haven't been able to sleep. Cause every time I close my eyes I see it. I see all of it happening again. And I the last thing my parents heard was, me singing and knowing that I find it hard to sing again. Some times I find I just want to cry and then other time I just want to kick and scream at the world for being so cruel. And now I and moving to the other side of the country and leave my best friend behind and not know any one there. It's just been to much to take in all at once." I was crying really hard now.

She tightens her grip on me. "How about we take each problem and try to fix them. For sleeping try sleeping with the light on, and if that doesn't work will try some thing else. For singing will let's try you singing the song you were sing before it happened? If you want to cry just cry. And if you want to scream just scream but into a pillow. And for moving across the country I am sorry but I know some one I think you will really get along with." She smiled down at me and I smiled back at her.

"Thank you, you are so much like my mum."

"She and I were very much alike. Come on we better get ready it seven in the morning. And we have to be on the road by nine." What we were driving to L.A. oh god.

"We're driving to L.A." I asked her.

She laughed a little. "God no we are driving to the airport and taking the jet." She told me walking up the stairs with me behind her.

"Jet?" I was confused

"Connect 3's private jet silly." She shook her head. "Oh can you wake Nate up for me please?" she asked.

"Sure." I walk into the room Nate was sleeping in and shook him. "Nate wake up." He mumbled a little and rolled over. I tried again but nothing. I went to the bathroom and filled a cup up with water, I walked back into the room and dumped it on him.

He jumped right up on to his feet. "What happened?" he asked confused.

"Ah good you're awake. Get dressed we leave in two hours." I said and started to walk away but Nate caught me from behind and started to tickle me. "Stop Nate, please stop." I shouted laughing.

"Oh no you poured water on me." I laughed along with me.

"Sorry but you wouldn't get up. OW OW OW. NATE stitches." He poked me in my sides.

"Oh god sorry. Are you ok?" He asked worried.

"Yeah lets just call it even. Now get dressed." I left the room to get dressed myself.

I got dressed in ten minutes. Serria was staying to see me off; my other friends were coming over later on. We bought all my bags and boxes down stair. We put them into the jeep Alice had rented.

When we were finished it was quarter to nine. Every one of my friends came to see me off. I gave everyone of them a hug and a 'I'll miss you' I saved Andy my boyfriend of three mouths for last.

I gave him a hug. "Can I talk to you alone?" he asked.

"Sure." We went inside the house. He turned around to look at me.

"I think we should brake up." He said. I could feel that tiny piece of my heart that was his brake off. I think it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would because he wasn't the right person for me.

"Ok, I understand." I gave him a hug and left the house. I walked up to Serria and gave her a hug. "I'll see you soon." I whispered in her ear. I got in the car and we drove away.

"Mitchie did some thing happen?" Nate asked.

I hadn't noticed that a tear had escaped from my eye. I wiped it away. "Yeah just some thing more to add the worst week of my life." I said.

"What happened?" Alice asked looking in to rear-view mirror.

"Um… my boyfriend just broke up with me." I said with a small smile.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I am fine. I guess we just weren't meant to be." I told her and I was right we weren't meant to be.

"Ok then." She said looking back at the road.

We got to the airport in half an hour.

We didn't have to go though any thing at all, no passport control or anything. We just drove straight on to the runway. The jet was they're waiting for us. I took a deep breath to clam myself.

The second we got out of the car people started to take my stuff out of the back and putting it on jet.

"Come on Mitchie we are leaving in a few minutes." Nate called to me from the plane.

I climbed the steps up to the plane and was shocked. It was amazing. Nothing like I thought it would be like. It had a coach on the side, flat screen TV and tons of games under it. I moved to the back to it and opened the door. OMG. They have a bedroom.

I went to sit down for lift off. I turned on my ipod and put the earplugs in. I listened to it for a while, until Alice came up to me. I took the earplugs out. "You were singing along with every. And you have an amazing voice. I think it will be easy to get to you singing again." She smiled and went away.

I curled up on the sofa. I started to drift off. Before I knew it I was asleep. It was the first time I spelt in four days.

**Ok since I asked for 5 reviews and you all gave me 7. I think we can try and get 10 reviews of this chapter.**

**So 10 reviews for chapter 2 to make me update. Oh and I have the next chapter written all ready so the ball is in your court. **

**Make me happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. So thanks to all the people to read this and add me or review. This chapter is the first with Shane. **

**So enjoy.**

I was rocking now. What the hell why am I rocking? I opened my eyes and saw Nate above me.

"Ah good you're awake, come on we are in L.A. and see I didn't have to pour water on you." He said

I laughed at him. "That's because I can wake up when some one is trying." I noticed of the first time that I was in the bedroom. "How did I get in here?"

"I carried you. You spelt like a baby." He laughed.

We got off the jet and were meet by a limo. The door opened and Jason Gray stepped out. He came over and gave me a hug.

"Hi Mitchie. I am Jason, I am sorry about your parents. But I am glad that I can talk to some one else than ate now." He said smiling at me. I couldn't help smiling back at him.

"It's great to meet you to. I can't wait to get to know you."

"Ok let's get home." Nate said. We piled into the limo.

We left the gate leading out to the parking lot and there was people everywhere, all holding posters with Connect 3 written on them.

"How do they found you?" I asked.

"We have no clue." Nate and Jason answered at the same time. We all laughed.

"Hey where is your mum?" I asked.

"Oh she took another car to make sure your stuff got to the house ok. And your first load of stuff got there yesterday, they're all unpacked into your room already." Jason answered.

We rode in a comfortable silence until we came up in front of a black steel gates.

They opened and we drove in. OMG. I was huge. The house was not even a house it was a mansion. Outside there were six different cars.

"Oh god, your house is gorgeous." I told them. They just laughed and walk in the front door. I follow them in; they walked up the stairs with me behind them.

"Mitchie this is your room." Jason pointed at the door in front of us. I walked forward and opened the door.

The room was amazing. It had purple walls with black at the bottom. The whole room was made up of purple and black.

"It is perfect. Thank you." I said I gave them a hug.

My keyboard and guitars in the corner. The bed was huge and there was a new laptop on the desk.

"Come on we will show you the rest of the house." Nate said.

"Ok. Who is what room?" I asked.

"I am next to you on the left. Jason I across from me and Shane is across from you. And Mum and Dad are down stairs." Nate told me.

"And what is up stairs?"

"Our own recoding studio." Jason said.

"Ok can we leave the tour and just go upstairs now?" I asked. They smiled at me and nodded.

We went up and it was so cool. They had all type of guitars and a piano all around it. I think I was in love with all of it.

We stayed up there until ten at night. I was so tried that I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

I dreamed a dreamless sleep that night.

When I woke up the sun was so bright. I looked through the boxes until I found my denim shorts and red tank top.

I went down stair and I could smell the bacon. Alice was in front of the oven. "Morning. Did you sleep ok?" she asked with a small smile.

"A lot better than before, thanks. Where is every one?" I asked.

"Mark had to go to work early. Nate and Jason are getting dressed and Shane well I have no clue about him." She gave a little laugh. "Sit down breakfast is ready." I moved over to the table and sat down.

Nate and Jason came running in. They sat down in lighting speed. "Morning." They said.

"Morning." Alice and I said.

"So what are you boys up to today?" Alice asked.

"We have to go over to Alex's to help set up for tonight. I hope you are going to come tonight Mitchie?" Jason said and asked.

"I wouldn't miss it. What about you Alice what are you doing today?" I asked.

"I have to go to work soon."

"What about you Mitch, what are you doing? All alone in this big house." Nate asked.

"Oh I wont be alone. I have about twenty boxes upstairs to keep me entertain for a good while then I will look around." I said.

"Where is Shane?" Alice asked the boys.

"He didn't come home again last night. He hasn't been home for a week." Nate said.

We all ate breakfast and every one was about to leave.

"Mitchie I asked one of Nates friend to come over I think you will get along with Caitylin. She will be over at around two." Alice said and left with the others.

I went back up to my room. I started to unpack my clothes. Hanging them up in the walk in closet and putting them in the draws.

I moved to my photos next. I put them up all around my room.

When I was down unpacking I went to look around.

I was in the kitchen getting a drink when I heard the door open. I ignored it thinking it might be Caitylin even through it was only ten to two.

"Get the help out of my house." I heard some one say. I looked up to see no other than Shane Gray.

I didn't say anything I just continued to pour my drink. I walk past him with my drink in hand, I was going up to my room to try and work on songs.

But no he had to grad my and made me drop my glass. It fell to the ground and broke.

He didn't say anything else he just pulled me to the front door, opened it and pushed my outside. I heard him lock the door.

I banged on it. "Let me in. I live here." I screamed. The window of his room opened and he leaned out.

"No you don't, I do. Now leave before I call the police." He shut his window and left me outside. I didn't have a key cause they hadn't gotten me one yet.

I remembered that I left my bedroom window open. I ran around the house. I tried to see if any lower windows were open but there were none. I was able to climb up to my window with a ladder I found outside. I climbed through it and walked in to the hallway. I opened his bedroom door and he was sitting on his bed watching TV.

"How the hell did you get back in?" he asked.

"I came through the window." I told him. "Why the hell did you kick me out?"

"Because you don't live here and I don't even know you, so leave now." He said.

"No." I said.

"Ok have it your way." He pulled out his phone. Dialled a number and put it to his ear. "Hello, this is Shane Gray, I have a trespasser on my property can you please come and remove her." He shut his phone with a smug smile.

I left his room and walked over to mine. I shut the door and locked it. I sat on my bed and waited for the banging on the door to start.

Five minutes later I heard voices. "She's in there, she locked herself in." Shane said.

A knock came on the door. "Miss, can you please open the door?"

I got up off the bed and opened it. "Can I help you officer?" I asked.

"We got a call from Mr. Gray saying he had a trespasser on his property." He said.

"Well sir I have tried to tell Mr. Gray here that I live here." I told him.

"Can I ask since when? Because as far as I know there is only the three brothers and parents living here."

"Since yesterday. Here," I gave him my phone with Nates number up on it ready to call it. "Call Nate, he will tell you. If you don't believe me." He took it and called it.

He put it on speaker.

He answered and the second ring.

"Mitchie are you ok?" He asked franticly.

"Yeah I am fine don't worry, it's just that your bother was being stupid and called the police, so we have one here with us. So I need you to tell them I do live here." I told him.

I heard him sigh and mutter. "If only he was at home sometime in the week he would have know." He talked louder now. "Ok put the cop on the phone please."

"Your on loud speaker." I told him.

"Ok. Sir Mitchie has been living us since yesterday due to a loss in her life and my parents are her godparents. She is not to leave the house until I get there or one of my friends that should be there in a minute. And Shane you are an idiot." He told them.

"Thank you. Nate, see you when we get back tell Jason I say hi." I said.

"Bye Mitch." The Cop shut the phone and gave it back to me.

"I am sorry for the incontinence Miss." He said.

"It's ok. Now if you excuse me I have a mess to clean up in the kitchen." I said and left.

**So tell me what you thought so how Shane came into the story and about what he did.**

**I have 12 review at the minute so I think we can get up to 20.**

**So I have to have 20 reviews to update. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I always forget to put these up so this is for every chapters that I havnt put one on. Sadly I don't own Camp Rock. But I want too. **

I was cleaning the floor where Shane spilled my drink when I heard a door open and close, then footsteps.

"So you are living with us huh?" He asked harshly.

"Yeah so don't go trying to kicking me out again." I said.

"Leave her alone Shane, just go back to your room." I heard some one say. I turned around and saw a girl with curly light brown hair.

"Hi, you must be Mitchie, I am Caitylin. Can we go up to your room and talk? He wont try and annoy us there."

"Sure. Let's go." We walked up the stairs and into my room.

"WOW. This is great, I love it." She said. She sat on my bed. "So tell me a little about yourself." She said.

I sat on the bed with her. I told her every thing. She gave me a hug when it looked like I was going to brake into tears. When I was finished with telling her what just happened with Shane she couldn't stop laughing.

"So what about you? Tell me about you." I said when we had calmed down.

"My Dad owns Hot tunes and my Mum died a few years ago." I gave her a hug. "But I love music and I have know Nate for awhile now. So lets get off this subject. Are you going to the party at Alex's tonight?" she had a smile on her face now.

"Yeah, can you help me pick out what to wear cause I have no idea what to wear."

She got up and made beeline for my closet. Moments later I heard. "Got the perfect outfit for you." God that was quick.

She picked out my black skinny, red top, black jacket with my heeled boots and black hat. "Put it on. I will be back at six. Curl your hair. See you then." She ran out of my room and left me alone.

I changed my bandage on my side then I put on my outfit. I went to look for my curler.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?" she was in my doorway now.

"Have you a curler I can borrow. I gave mine to my Mum but she never gave it back."

"Of course, do you kneed help doing it? I have always wanted to curl some ones hair but I have three boys with naturally curly hair." She left to go to her room and get the curler.

"Shane hasn't got naturally curly hair does he? I have only ever seen it straight." I asked her when she came back and while she was plugging it in.

"Oh, he wont let any one see it curly, he spends like a hour every morning straightening it. I am trying to get him to leave it for at least one day." She said. She began with my hair.

"I love curly hair. If I could I would have mine curly not straight and flat. My mum let me try dyeing my hair once, it wasn't permanent so I only had it for a week. It looked great, I curled it every day as well." I remember that. She thought I should get it done permanent. That's why we were going to the mall that day.

"What colour was it?" she asked.

"Black. But it looked really good on me. We were going to get it done permanently." I told her.

"Do you still want to get it done?" she asked with a smile.

"I would love to." I smiled at her.

"Would you like to get it done tomorrow?" she was smiling back.

"Yes please."

"Do you have any CDs?" she asked. I pointed to the shelf with them all.

She picked one and put it in the CD player. It was my music that started to come through speakers. I hadn't put the word on this one.

"Can you sing the words for me." I knew she was trying to help. So I sang. The song was called Party it was prefect because we were getting ready for a party.

I saw looking over

Now I see you movin this way  
Pushin through the crowd  
like you got something to say, yeah

But you couldn't walk  
Cause the music's taking over your feet  
I can tell by your toes  
that you're rocking to this beat

you must dance till you ache  
Till you drop, till you break  
Free your soul, let me see you shake  
One by one we're stealing the stage  
Here we come, so get out of our way

It won't be long till the summer's gone  
Get your party on, so we'll sing along  
Hold on tight, it's a crazy night  
Get your party on, so we'll scream it out loud  
Yeah

I know your type and all the hype is going  
Straight to your head  
and everybody's stoppin what their doin  
Cause your face is turnin red, yeah

Gotta learn how to move to the groove  
Give in, or get out  
Put your hands in the air, stand up  
In your chair and shout

You're all dolled up with nowhere to go  
You wanna get out and put on a show  
There's nothing wrong with staying home  
As long as you've got your radio

It won't be long till the summer's gone  
Get your party on, so we'll sing along  
Hold on tight, it's a crazy night  
Get your party on, so we'll scream it

Don't wanna wait and don't ya be late  
Get your party on, so we'll sing along  
Hold on tight, it's a crazy night  
Get your party on, so we'll scream it out loud

Come on, tell you to take me  
Bring it home for me, baby

The little things that you do  
From across the room  
I see you're sending me clues  
There in the way you make me move

It won't be long till the summer's gone  
Get your party on, so we'll sing along  
Hold on tight, it's a crazy night  
Get your party on, so we'll scream it

Don't wanna wait and don't you be late  
Get your party on, so we'll sing along  
Hold on tight, it's a crazy night  
Get your party on and scream it out loud

Get your party on  
Get your, get your party on  
(Scream it out loud)  
Get your party on  
Get your, get your party on 

Lets do it again

While I was singing Nate, Jason and Caitylin came. I hadn't noticed because I was having too much fun. But I only realized them when they clapped.

"Oh my god. That was amazing can I please produce it, I would love to. Please?" Caitylin asked.

"I have never heard a voice as good as that. Ever." Jason said.

"You have to record it in our studio." Nate said.

"I think you have gotten over your fear of singing. I can see why your mother was always telling me she loved to hear your singing." Alice said smiling at me.

"Thank you. All of you. I have only ever sung for my parents and for you to like it and you not being them means a lot to me. And yeah Caitylin you can, I need help. It will be fun." She ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She seamed happy.

"Mitchie do you have any other songs?" Nate asked.

"Yeah tons. Why?" I asked.

"Can we record some of them. I want to try some thing?" Nate asked looking so thought full.

"Sure that would be great." Then he walked away.

I heard a horn of a car going.

"Shane is so impatient. You think he could wait five minutes." Jason muttered. My hair was done and I was ready.

We walked down the stairs and outside. There was a jeep with Shane in the driver seat. "Who wants shot-gun?" I asked.

"NATE." We all said at the same time.

The back door of the jeep opened. "Yeah?" Nate called.

"Damn." We all muttered.

"Mitchie can you sit in the front?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked. I didn't want to sit with some one to called the cops on me.

"Cause you need to get to know the area and that's the best way. Sorry. Shane can you hold on for like two minutes. I need to run upstairs and get a CD?" Nate asked him.

"Two minutes and if you take more than that I am leaving without you." Nate ran out of the car. The fastest I had ever seen any one run.

I opened the passenger door. But jeep was high up. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I tried a different way but, no that didn't help. It hurt like hell. I hissed in pain. "OW."

"What hurts Mitch?" Caitylin asked.

"Stitches. Ow god it hurts. Stupid jeep. Stupid height." I muttered the last part to my self. I looked through my purse and found my painkillers. "Anyone got water?" I asked.

"Here." Shane gave me a bottle half filled with water.

"Thanks." I opened it wiped the top with my sleeve, put the pills in my mouth and took a gulp of water. I wiped the top again and looked up to give it to him but he wasn't there.

I suddenly was being left off the ground. Shane had put one of his arms under my legs and the other on my back. He lifted me in and did my seatbelt.

"Thanks." I said.

He didn't answer. He just went around to his side, got in easily. Nate had just come back.

"Can I see the CD Nate?" I asked I had a feeling he took my CD.

"No sorry." He said.

"Why?"

"Cause…"

"NATE. You took my CD didn't you?"

"Yes. Mitchie you have to sing this song at the party." He said.

"Nate, I only just sang again for the first time in front of a small group just a few minutes ago for the first time since it happened."

"Mitch you have to stop thinking about it." Nate said back.

"I cant Nate cause it wasn't even a week ago it happened. My singing was the last thing they heard, it makes me feel like I shouldn't sing again until they are there, and can hear me again." I said I was on the verge of tears.

Shane slammed on the car brakes. "Ok can some one PLEASE tell me what the hell happened and what you are talking about?" he shouted.

"You want to know fine. My parents are died, they got killed in a car accident and I only walked away with stitches and a bump on the head. And what makes it worst is the last thing they heard before all the screaming was me singing. OK HAPPY YOUR FILLED IN NOW?" I shouted back at him. I jumped out of the car and let the tears fall. I heard a car door open and I felt Caitylin wrap her arms around me. I heard another door open.

"Stay in the car and go to the party. We will met you there." I heard her tell them.

The car left and we were on our own. She waited until I stopped crying and for my breathing to get back too normal before talking to me. "Are you ok now?" she asked.

"Thanks. I just don't want to talk about it right now. Come on let's get to the party."

**Heya guys thank for all the reviews I love all of you guys. Hugs for all. So I had a friend over and I read the chapters that I have written for the story so she helped a little with the wording. Thanks KAYALEX. You are the best.**

**Thanks to Navybrat4 for reviewing every chapter. **

**And to get me to update can you please bring me to 36 reviews I fed off of them the faster you write them the quicker I will put up the next chapter. I already have it written. **

**So please bring me up to 36 review. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sadly.**

When we arrived the party was in full swing. I went with Caitylin and she introduced me to a ton of people.

I was getting a coke when Nate came up to me.

"Mitchie I am so sorry I didn't mean to push you so much like that. Can you forgive me?" he was begging me.

"Of course I can. And I am sorry I didn't mean to react like that." We gave each other a hug. "Have you seen Shane? I want to say sorry for yelling at him." I asked.

He pointed over to the corner. I saw his back but nothing else.

"Thanks." I gave him a small smile and walked over to the corner were Shane was.

I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at me. I noticed a girl with blonde hair pressed up against the wall.

"What is it orphan? Can't you see I am busy?" It really hurt when he called me an orphan. He wasn't going to get a sorry out of me now.

"Never mind. I will say sorry when you do." I told him.

"Shaney what is she on about?" the blonde girl asked.

"Nothing Tess, she's just a pain in my ass that I can't get rid of." He turned back to me and was about to say some thing when I heard it.

The start of the song that I was singing to them. I ran away from him. I ran past Nate, I weaved through all the dancing bodies. Past Caitylin talking to Alex. I heard her say "Excuse me for a moment."

I was still running I ran past Jason, who was getting a drink. I ran out the door and down the road. I stopped when I couldn't hear the song any more. I heard three people running after me.

Nate was first, then Jason and Caitylin behind trying to run in heeled boots.

When they came to a stop in front of me Caitylin asked me two thing.

"Ok, one what did Shane say now? And how the hell can you run so fast in heels?"

I laughed at her trying to get her breath back. "Practice with the heels and I can take what ever he says to me. But no it was the song." I told them. They gave me a group hug I was nice no one had ever given me one before.

"Thank guys. Come on, let's get back in there." We started to walk back when I started to feel very wobbly. Nate put his arm around my waist to make sure I didn't fall.

Than blackness came all around me. My body stopped working and I collapsed. But I could still heard. I just couldn't see, move or speak.

"Jason go get the keys from Shane. The doctor said this might happen; it should pass in about an hour. We should take her home." I heard Nate say.

**Jason's POV.**

Mitchie collapsed. Mitchie collapsed. OH MY GOD. What was I going to do again? Oh yeah. "SHANE." I screamed.

He came out of nowhere with that girlfriend of his. None of us like her. She was stuck up, spoiled and a down right bitch.

"What?" he asked annoyed. I most likely interrupted his make-out session with Tess.

"I need the car keys." I told him quickly.

"No. The last time I gave them to you, you crashed my car." Oh yeah I remember that. Hey it wasn't my fault I didn't want to kill the bird.

"I wont be driving. Come on it's an emergence."

"What could be so bad that you have to leave?"

"One of us being unconscious out side. Not moving or talking. Is that enough for you? So can I have the keys?" I was getting impatient now.

"Come on show me. Then I will drive you home." Well that is a different thing for him to do.

I led him out side over to Mitchie.

"What happened?" he said. I could heard some thing in his voice. Caring?

He kneeled down next to Nate, who was holding Mitchie.

**Shane's POV**

I saw Mitchie there in Nates arms. She looked so defenceless.

There was something about her that always brought my attention to her. When she walked into a room I could feel it. And her singing was the best I have ever heard.

But when I saw her lying in Nates arms I just wanted to take her away from him and have her in my own arms.

I tried not to think about her at the party. That's why I was with Tess all night. Even though she is my girlfriend I don't like her at all. Note to self; break up with Tess tonight.

"What happened?" I asked.

"When she was in the car accident with her parents she banged her head fairly badly. The doctor said that this might happened, and if it does to put her to bed and wait till she wakes up. He said maybe an hour or two." Nate told me. How the hell did he know it?

"How do you know all that?" I asked him.

"While you were off doing god knows what this week, I went with Mum to New Jersey to help Mitchie and get to know her. So while I was there I wanted to know every thing that happened and what might happened to her. Plus I got to know her really well." He said. He was trying to lift her but he couldn't. "Shane, can you carry her to the car? You're much more stronger than me."

I put my hand in my pocket and tossed him the keys to the car.

"You drive I'll carry her." He ran off to go and find the car. I lifted her up it was very easy. She was so light. Has she eaten any thing lately? He came back with the car quickly. Jason sat in the front with Nate while Caitylin sat in the back with me.

I put Mitchie head on my lap and Caitylin put her feet on her lap.

"Can some one tell me why she is living with us when we have never met her before?" I asked I wanted to know.

"She's mum and dads god child. Do you remember every Christmas some one would send us a box of cookies, well that was from them. Though Mitchie didn't know about us all she know about was our parents. She never met them but she has talked to them before." Jason told me all about it.

Mitchie started to stir.

"I loved making those cookies every year." She mumbled with a smile on her face. "Any one want to make them with me tomorrow?" she asked.

"Nice to see that you have come back to us Mitch." Jason said. "I would love to make the cookies tomorrow."

"Me too." Nate said.

"I'll help. I don't trust those two not to burn the house down." Caitylin laughed.

I just stayed quite.

We got home in record time after dropping Caitylin off. When we stopped I pulled a sleeping Mitchie out of the car, up the stairs and in to her room.

I lied her on the bed and took her hat, jacket and boots off. I was just about to pull the covers over her when she woke up.

"Thanks but I need to change." She said getting up off the bed. She walked into her closet and came back out a minute later.

She was dressed in shorts and a tank top. I think my eyes popped out of my head.

**Thank to all how have read the story. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok Guys sorry I have been so M.I.A. but I am back. I hope you like this chapter. I think it has some funny bits, but you tell me. Mitchie POV

When I came out of the closet the face on Shane was priceless. I walked past his frozen body over to the bedside table. I opened the top draw. I pulled out a clean bandage and painkillers.

I went to the bathroom and filled up a glass with water.

I came back and took the pills.

I lifted up my top a little to be able to take off the bandage. I saw his eyes pop out farther.

I started to take off the old one, when his cool hands were over mine. "Can I help?" he asked.

I was so shocked that all I did was nod.

He changed it with ease. "Sorry about what I said and did today. It wasn't necessary and I was just being a jerk." I could see it in his eyes that he was sorry.

"I am sorry too. I shouldn't have shouted at you today." I said. "And I accept your apology. Thank you." I smiled up at him.

"Your singing is amazing. The best I have heard in a long time." He told me. "There all done. Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Do you know the phrase 'Sticks and stone and break my bones, but names can never hurt me'?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well that is wrong. I can take what ever any one says to me, to a limited amount. But what's really funny it was sticks and stone that did this to me." I pointed to my side.

I looked in to his eyes and saw some thing there but I couldn't place it. "You might want a jumper to wear cause there is a thunder storm tonight and it some times get cold." He gave me a small smile and left.

I turned out the light and got in to the bed. It felt so nice to be lying on something that wasn't a person or road. I closed my eyes but I out of place, like some thing was missing. The house was silent. The only noise coming from the rain outside. Pulling back the sheets I got up and went to one of the boxes I still had to unpack.

Their it was right at the top. The teddy bear that my Mum gave me when I was born. One ear was chewed from when I was scared about something. The bow around his neck was losing colour and his fur was on the every thin side.

Mum and I use to make little coats for him. I loved to sit with her when she was sewing the clothes and then she would let me put on anything else, like little jewels. We would just talk and have fun. Those are the type of thing I was going to miss.

I would also miss that if I aced a test I would text her and when I get home there would be a plate of cookies here.

But I think I would miss all the talks that we had as a family, Dad would tell us what happened at work, who he ran into, and any ideas he had. Mum would tell us what recipes she perfected and I would tell them what happened in school.

My thought where interrupted buy a loud flash of lighting. I think I might have had a mini heart attack. I ran back to the bed with my teddy and hid under the covers. I use to do it when I was small. Another flash struck. I tried to lull myself to with songs I wrote. That didn't work so I got my ipod and turned it up full volume, but what happened? That's right I still hear the thunder and lighting.

I waited another five strikes then I got my mini flashlight and went out the hallway. I went next door and knocked.

"Come in." I heard him say lightly.

"Nate?" I asked. The room was a light and he was reading a book on, lying on top of the covers.

"Couldn't sleep with the lighting?" he asked. I nodded. "Come here you can stay here for now." He told me. I climbed onto the bed and lying next to him.

"How come your not trying to get to sleep?" I asked.

He laughed. "I have to stay awake until twenty lighting bolt strikes." He told me. I gave him a confused looked. "Just wait and see. We have four more to go."

I nodded and started to play with the flashlight. I heard Nate laugh again; when I looked up he was looking at the flashlight.

"Mitchie, are you serious? At Connect 3 flash light?"

"What? My friend gave it to me. I like it." I smiled at him. Then another flash of lighting.

"And number twenty has struck. Five, four, three, two, one and cue Jason." Nate said.

"NATE." Jason shouted from across the hall. He appeared in the door way dressed in pants with birds on them. And the top had birds with guitars and 'Fly the house' on it instead of 'Rock the house'.

"Hey Mitchie. Couldn't sleep either, huh?" he came and lied down next to me.

"Jason, I swear to god if you ever wake me up again like that I will break your beloved Chloe." Shane shouted coming into the room.

"NO. You leave Chloe alone." Jason told him.

"Who is Chloe?" I asked.

Shane and Nate laugh. "Chloe is Jasons favour it guitar. He likes to name them."

"Oh." Was all I said.

"What is this? A sleepover? And didn't get invited. Well that's mean." Shane said.

"By all means join us." I said. He started to moved on to the bed. "But," He stopped. "If you start to act in any kind of jerk we will kick you out straight away." I told him.

"Deal." Another clap of thunder and Jason and I jumped. I pulled my teddy bear closer to myself. I heard Shane laugh at me a little. I lifted my butt up and pulled the cover down, as far as I could with three other people sitting on it. I slipped under the cover and stuck my tongue out at him.

He just laughed at me and stuck his out as well. I just smiled at him and started to drift off to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning I could barely move because I was in-between Nate and Jason. Looking around I saw Shane at the end of the bed just waking up himself. When he opened his eye he noticed me trying to get out of the bed.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"Please." He laughed a little and got off the bed and took the cover off us. He stuck out his hand to help me out. I took it and was up in a second. "Thank you." I smiled up at him.

"Do you want to wake them now or later?" he asked.

"Later. Do you want some breakfast?" I asked. He nodded and followed me out of the room.

We where downstairs for about half an hour, before some one else came down. Alice came through the door of the kitchen.

"Well what is going on here?" She asked as I put a plate of pancakes on the table.

"Sorry I just wanted to make you all breakfast as a thank you for what you have done for me." I told her. She came a brought me into a hug.

"You don't have to thank us for anything. Can I talk to you alone for a few minutes?" She asked. Nodding to her we walked out of the kitchen to talk.

"Have you heard anything from Tyler?" I knew this would have to sooner or later.

"He sent me an e-mail about three mouths saying he was studying medicine. He didn't tell me what collage but we were going to visit him next mouth. He got us the tickets and we would get them at the airport. I guess I really need to tell him don't I?" I really missed him and I was so proud of him about wanting to be a doctor.

"I think we have to tell him face to face." I just nodded again, we heard people moving about upstairs getting ready to come down.

I walked back into the kitchen and made more pancakes. Just putting the last bunch on the table all the guys came into the room.

Everyone started to eat in quite. That is until Jason broke it. "When are we going to make the cookies today Mitch?" He had the biggest smile on his face I have ever seen in my life.

"How about after breakfast?" he nodded his head.

After breakfast I went upstairs the wash up. When coming out of my room I saw Shane looking in his mirror.

"You know the mirror can lie?" I asked him.

"And how is that?" He asked still looking in the mirror.

"You can look fine on the outside but be breaking on the inside. A mirror isn't going to show or tell you that. And it won't tell you not to hide behind your smile." I gave him a small smile before turning to leave, but stopped right in my tracks as I heard him ask me a question.

"Who is Tyler?"

**Who do you guys think Tyler is?**

**Who watches the X-Factor? Who do you want to win?**

**Please Review and P.M. me with ideas. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**And I am not going to update until I reach at least 60 REVIEWS. So press that little button. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I have a few excuses for not writing lately.**

**I had my Junior Cert this year.**

**My laptop fell off my bed and I had one of those USB port style of internet. But that broke into a million peaces.**

**I couldn't think of what to write.**

**And when I finished my Exams I had 5 days to pack for a holiday. P.S please see bottom A/n for more info on this point.**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter 7! **

"_You know the mirror can lie?" I asked him._

"_And how is that?" He asked still looking in the mirror._

"_You can look fine on the outside but be breaking on the inside. A mirror isn't going to show or tell you that. And it won't tell you not to hide behind your smile." I gave him a small smile before turning to leave, but stopped right in my tracks as I heard him ask me a question._

"_Who is Tyler?"_

I stood shocked. He had listened to my talk with Alice.

"Why were you listing to Alice and mine conversation?" I sneered at him.

He looked utterly shocked at my way of talking to him.

"I wasn't trying to listen but you guys left the door of the kitchen open and I could hear everything you all said. So who is Tyler?" He asked oh so calmly.

"He is someone that you don't need to worry about. But he is my brother. My parents and I were too go and see him next month. But I have no clue what school he is in. he kept it a secret. But I understand why he did it." It just came all spilling out. I couldn't stop it. And to be honest I didn't want to, because it felt good to get it all off my chest. But I knew I would have to stop.

I turned on my heels and headed down to the kitchen calling out to Shane on the way.

"You might want to hurry up and make yourself pretty before we start making the cookies." I shouted over my shoulder.

I started to walk down the stairs and when I reached the bottom floor I heard a big bang.

"Mitchie! We need you like yesterday." I heard Caitylin yell out from the kitchen.

I ran to into the room quickly and stopped dead in my tracks and what was in front of me.

Lets just say Jason will never become a professional chef.

Jason was laying on the floor in one of those chefs' hats you see the chefs wear, but that not the funny part. No he we surrounded by pots and pans. And all of these as well as Jason himself were all in a puddle of flour.

Jason moved the hat he was wearing so he could see out of it and grinned shyly at me.

"Ok one question. How the hell did the kitchen end up like this?" I asked Jason.

"Well you see when Mum left I wanted to start as soon as possible so I started to get stuff together. The thing was I didn't no what we needed so I took out everything. And I was looking for the flour and I found it on the top shelf. So I put the pots and pans on the counter and climbed up to get the flour. But I lost my balance and fell pulling the pots, pans and the flour with me. I'm sorry." He said looking at the floor.

"Jason I was just coming down to start the cookies." I told him. A cute blush had arisen on his cheeks by now.

"Come on let's start making the cookies."

With that we cleaned the kitchen and made the cookies.

O0O0O0O0O

While Jason, Caitylin, Myself and Nate, who had joined later on, were sitting in the living room they heard the door open and close.

"Mitchie?" It was Alice coming home.

"Yeah in there." I shouted back.

She came around the corner and asked me to talk with her.

"Mitchie I have enrolled you to start school tomorrow. Don't worry the boys and Caitylin will be with you."

All I knew was that I was scared at the thought of a new school.

**Ok so it was just a short chapter, just to give you all something. I will write more next time. **

**So I have a competition.**

**The first person to guess right were I am on holidays get a teaser of the next chapter. **

**The competition can not be entered by Kayalex seeing as she knows.**

**A clue is that I am very jet lagged and cant sleep. And the time has gone forward for me from where I live in Ireland.**

**So you can PM your answers or leave them in a review. **

**Remember I love reviews and I love reading what you guys think even more. **


End file.
